


Halloween Horror

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author : evilmanray, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FACE Family, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Il y a une raison pour laquelle les enfants ne vont jamais à la maison Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna pour Halloween.





	Halloween Horror

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halloween Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489358) by evilmanray. 



« Berwald ! » Cria Tino pendant qu'un autre groupe d'enfant partait en pleurant, sans leurs bonbons d'Halloween. « Arrêtes de faire peur aux enfants! »

« C'pas d'ma faute. » Protesta Berwald, vexé. « Ç'arrive t'jours. »

« Je sais, je sais » Soupira Tino. « Désolé. »

« Bonsoir, monsieur Väinämöinen ! » cria Alfred en traînant son frère et son père jusqu'à la maison de Tino pour avoir des bonbons. « Joyeux Halloween! »

« Ooh, tu fais tellement peur Alfred. » Dit Tino en se penchant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « Comment ça va ? »

« Bien.  _ Dad _  est nul parce qu'il dit qu'on doit retourner à la maison à huit heures. » Répondit Alfred en fixant Arthur qui secoua la tête en guise d'avertissement. « Quoi ? T'es totalement pas cool,  _ dad _  !Les héros ne vont pas au lit à huit heures ! »

« Ils le font quand leur père est anglais, _young man_. Et puis tu pourras le faire avec papa l'année prochaine. » Dit Arthur en levant un de ses impressionnants sourcils. « Tu aimerais ? »

«  _ No !  _ _ » _ Pleurnicha Alfred «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il vient comme un Olympien et qu'il 'oublie' de porter ses vêtements ? Mes yeux m'ont brûlé pendant des jours ! C'est pour ça que je porte des lunettes, tu t'en souviens ? »

«  _ No _ , tu portes des lunettes parce que tu as un large éventail de problèmes médicaux, y compris la suralimentation  _ and _  une vue horrible. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi aux gens. » Lui répondit sèchement Arthur.

«  _ Also _ , si Francis décide de participer à l'acte de la nudité en publique, hé bien ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Mais,  _ daaad _ . » 

« J-J'aime bien votre masque, monsieur O-Oxenstierna. » Bégaya Matthew, stoppant son frère et son père avant qu'ils ne commencent une de leurs nombreuses disputes. « Il est très réaliste, eh. »

« Hmm? » Berwald le fixa intensément. « C'pas un m'sque. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Matthew arrache sa main de celle d'Alfred et parte en criant.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé que ça se passe comme ça chaque année. » S'excusa rapidement Arthur, et se retourna pour partir à la suite de son autre fils, prenant Alfred avec lui. « Matthew, attends ! Reviens ici! »

« Mattie, tu es comme un chaton peureux ! On n'a même pas eu de bonbons ! »

Berwald fronça tristement les sourcils.

Tino lui tapota l'épaule, exaspéré. « Pourquoi ne pas rentrer et prendre plus de bonbons, d'accord ? »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
